A Sonamy Story
by sonics the best
Summary: Sonic I love you and I'll miss you" Amy Rose cried out. Sonic turned around. "I'm only going to be gone for six months. I'll be back before you know it. In that case, I'll miss you too Amy." Sonic said before turning back around and heading out the house to the van for his forth season of sonic x.
1. Chapter 1

"Sonic I love you and I'll miss you" Amy Rose cried out. Sonic turned around. "I'm only going to be gone for six months. I'll be back before you know it. In that case, I'll miss you too Amy." Sonic said before turning back around and heading out the house to the van for his forth season of sonic x. Amy walked and plopped down on to her fuzzy purple couch.

"Sonic?" Amy said. "Will you miss me?" Sonic was at the other end of the conversation. "Ya I will Amy, but I have to go now. Bye." He finished and the conversation ended. Amy went to the kitchen to grab a quick snack when the phone went off. It was Cream. She said to Amy to come over as soon as possible. So Amy slipped on her shoes and ran quickly to Cream's house.

Amy was trying to focus on Cream talking, not all could she think about was sonic. But what was weird was that was Cream was talking about. Cream and Amy were sitting right next to each other so it was easy to look at something else other than her. her eyes got teary. Then creams noticed then she asked worried, are you ok Amy? Do you need something to eat? Do you need to get some rest?" "Umm, maybe some rest for a little while." Amy answered. Cream got up and got a fuzzy orange blanket. Amy laid on the beige couch and drifted to sleep. The something strange popped up in her dream. Something that she did not see coming…

* * *

**Well i hope you injoyed this chapter my BFF wrote this chapter so ya. see ya in the next chapter And Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke up the next morning finding herself on Creams carpet. She felt wobbly. When she started to stand up she fell. She sat on the ground. She sat there while a few tears ran down her pink face. Then Cream and Cheese came in the room. They looked tired but Amy didn't care. She was sad. Sonic is filming a show but he can't just leave her. Cream helped her up off the ground and looked into her eyes. "Good morning Amy is something wrong?" she said. "Can I talk to you about something?" Amy said. "Sure Amy." Cream said. They sat on the couch then Cream said, "So what is it?" Cream said sweetly. "Well I had a dream and sonic was in it. And another girl was there with him. And they were holding hands and laughing together and that other girl was not me. I don't know who it was though." Amy said. "Oh." Maybe its best if you go home and get some rest by yourself." Cream suggested. Amy nodded and stood up putting her shoes on and headed out the door. Something was up with that dream. It seemed so real and something told her that it just might be…

The next day Amy was on her couch watching the news then Amy thought "OMG this can't be happening!" on the news, Sonic was on a date with a girl named vennsea the hedgehog. She had telekinesis powers, was light blue, has green eyes and wore a pink dress. Amy took out her hammer and BAM! Right in the TV. She ran to her room and cried. "He promised he would miss me!" she said to herself. That was probably going to change now because of this vennsea girl. Amy dialed Sonic's number and said a few things. The first few were yelling but the call ended in tears. What was she going to do now?

* * *

**well I hope you** **injoyed this chapter that my BFF wrote. the next chapter will be out soon. see ya then! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonic. Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. Will you ever forgive me?" Amy asked to Sonic. It's been two days since sonic went to film his newest episode of Sonic x. "I'm sorry to Amy and I will forgive you. Nothing is happening between me and Vennsea. She's just a friend of mine that is on the show that's all." Sonic said. "Oh, ok. I believe you. I really miss you though." Amy said. "Oh wait a second." Said Sonic. Amy waited for about 3 minutes until Sonic returned to the phone. "Amy great news, Are you ready?" "What do you mean?" Amy asked. Sonic cleared his voice before speaking. "You, Amy Rose, are going to come with me and shoot the episodes for this season!" he sort of yelled with excitement. "And you could also bring a friend with you." Amy was jumping on the couch. "Yay! But how will I get there?" she asked. "I will be coming back to your town which is also my town in two days. Be ready. I'll tell you the details when we are in the van and you will be meeting some famous animals. My buddy Tails is in the cast. You remember him right?" "Ya I do." Said Amy. "And Eggman is funny but he plays the villain in the show. But you already know that." Sonic said. "Ya I do. I watch it every week. I'm so excited! I can't wait! And is it ok if cream comes too?" "Sure!" said Sonic "Ok! Well bye sonic see you in two days!" Amy said with joy and hung up. After the call she told cream about it and that he said she could come too. cream said, "Yay! Can Cheese come too?" "I'm sure sonic will let you bring Cheese along." Said Amy. Then Amy went home and fell asleep after.

* * *

**see ya in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took so long heres the next chapter**

* * *

**"**Cream are you ready?" asked Amy. "Yup I'm all set Amy!" said Cream. Amy was so excited for sonic to come. She was waiting at the front of her house waiting for sonic to come and pick her up for the shoot. Then a few minutes later Sonic came running to Amy's house. "Hey Ames and Cream." said Sonic. "Ready to go guys?" "Sure am!" Amy said. "Yup Mr. Sonic!" said Cream. Then Amy and Cream followed Sonic to the van and headed off to shoot the show. Two hours later Sonic, Amy, and Cream got to the place where they were shooting the show. Then Tails noticed Amy and Cream and said, "Hi Amy and Cream long time no see guys!" "Hi Tails!" said Cream. "Long time no see too Tails!" said Amy. "How have you been?" "I've been doing well!" said Tails. The Amy saw Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles. "Hey guys!" Amy said. "Hi guys! Said Cream. "Hey guys!" said Knuckles and Rouge. "Long time no see!" said Rouge. "HI Amy and Cream." Said Shadow. "It's been a while since I've seen you guys." "So how have you guys been?" Amy asked. "Good." Said Knuckles. "Same." Said Rouge. "Just fine." Said Shadow. Then a few minutes later they were practicing their lines for a new episode of Sonic x. then one hour later the director said, "it's time to shoot our tenth show for the season everyone. Get to your places in 5,4,3,2,1. "Good luck Amy." Said Sonic. "Good luck to you too Sonic." said Amy. "And action!" the director said.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter see ya in the next one! Chao for now! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic's POV: Me, Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge went to Sonny for dinner. Then Tails pointed out something I never noticed. "Hey Sonic and Amy that's a mixture of both of your names!" He said while pointing to the restaurant. Weird because that is both me and Amy's favorite restaurant. When we walked in, there was a huge waterfall on the wall and a fancy counter where the cash register was. "May I help you?" The cashier woman said. I started to speak. I did the stuff and we went over to a table. "So Amy and Sonic, are you like dating or what?" Rouge blurted out. Amy and I looked at each other. Amy said "Well- "No we're not!" I said. "Oh, well I thought you guys would make a cute couple. Rouge said smiling. Amy giggled and said, "Thanks Rouge. I blushed a bit and chuckled. The rest of dinner was pretty quiet...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I took SOO long to put up this chapter! I was really bus. With stuff lately but anyways here's the next chapter!**

* * *

One week later Sonic and Tails were getting ready for a new episode of Sonic X. "hey sonic remember that day when we went to sonmy for dinner?" asked tails "ya what about it?" asked sonic. " well I saw you blushing a little when rouge said you and Amy make a good couple. So I was wondering, Do you like Amy more than a friend?" asked Tails. "phh, of course not!" Sonic said. "you also seem a bit shy around Amy. Tails said. "So are you sure you are not in love with Amy? "I'm sure Tails." said Sonic nervously. "Sonic I can tell you're not telling the truth because you seem nervous." Said Tails. "Ok!" Said Sonic. "The truth is I'm in love with Amy."Then you should tell her that you love her." said tails." I can't." said sonic. "how come?" said tails. "because I'm to shy to admit it..." said sonic. "but you have to tell her someday." said tails. "you don't want to end up like me..."  
A few minutes later...  
"Hey sonic and Tails!" Amy said. " The shoot is starting in 1 minute So better get ready!" "Ok Amy we're coming!" Sonic said. "tails is right." sonic thought in his mind. "I have to tell Amy someday or else I'm gonna end up like him..."

A few weeks had gone by and it was the final episode for the season of sonic x. Amy was in her hotel and suddenly she heard a knock on her door. It was cream. "hi Amy!" said Cream. "can I come in?" she asked. "sure cream." said amy. "what's up?" "oh nothing." said cream. "I just wanted to drop by and say hi!" "umm cream?" said Amy. "yes Amy? Asked cream. "can I ask you something?" "sure Amy. You can ask me anything!" cream said. "do you think sonic likes me?" Amy asked. "of course!" said cream. "sonic loves every one of his friends! Including shadow sometimes." cream said. "I know." Amy said. But do you think he likes me more than a friend?" "I'm not sure." said cream. "but he does seem a bit shy around you than me and the others." Really?!" said amy. "Ya Amy" said cream.

A few minutes later sonic and tails were backstage preparing for the final episode for the season. "I can't believe it's the last episode for the season!" Said Tails. "Ya." Said Sonic. "Time goes by fast." Then the director came in and said, "so sonic and tails, are you ready to shoot our final episode for the season guys?" "Totally!" Said sonic. "Yup!" Said Tails. "Alright then lets get this final episode started!" The director said. The both nodded their heads and tails went to his place but sonic just stood there. Then Amy came in and said, "Hey sonic. Are you ready for our final episode for the season of sonic x?" "Amy?" Said sonic. "Ya sonic?" Said Amy. "Can I tell you something?" "Of course you can!" Amy said. "Amy I-" just when sonic was about to tell Amy that he really cares about her and like her more as a friend the director said. "Everybody get to your places in 5,4,3, "we have to go sonic." Said Amy." Amy and sonic ran to their place just in time. "2, 1 and action!"

After the film sonic and tails was back stage and tails said, "hey sonic, did u tell Amy that you love her yet?" "No, not yet..." Said sonic. "Why?" Said tails. "Because right in the middle when we were talking, the director said its time to start the show so I didn't get to tell her that I love her..." "Oh..." Said tails.

After that sonic went to his house. Five minutes later someone knocked on the door and sonic went and opened it. It was Amy. "Oh uh Hi Amy." He said. "Hi sonic!" Amy said. "What are u doing here?" Said sonic. "Well," said Amy. "I just wanted to drop by and see how are you doing!" Said Amy. "So what are you doing?" "Oh nothing much just thinking" Said Sonic.


End file.
